


Gift

by CashaMayfield



Series: Transficsation Valentines Challenge 2007 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four short ficlets based around word challenges.</p><p>Written for the  <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://transficsation.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://transficsation.livejournal.com/">transficsation</a> valentines challenge. </p><p><b>G</b>ift<br/><b>I</b>ntimate<br/><b>F</b>lowers<br/><b>T</b>wilight</p><p>First posted on Livejournal on 27/02/2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. G - Looking Good

It’s Valentines Day in two days and I am stuck for a gift to show him how much he has come to mean to me. What exactly do you get someone who has saved your life? Of course, I have saved his also. But that is not the point. The point is I find myself growing fond of the little brat. I even enjoy our arguments. And we have plenty of those. Yet however much our personalities clash, we get on well. I tolerate him and he adores me. I can’t say I blame him. I would if I had to look at me all the time we saw each other.

Maybe I could take him for a ride. A nice long ride where there are lots of people I can show off to. Not that I show off of course. Leave that job to Sunstreaker; he’s egotistical enough to do that. Even though I’m better looking than he is.  
That’s what I’ll do. Treat him to a glorious ride, maybe to wherever he wants. It’s not as if I don’t do enough for him anyway. I could do this for him. Make him look good.  
Because looking good is the greatest gift of all.


	2. I - Winner Takes All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four short ficlets based around word challenges.
> 
> Written for the [](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/profile)[transficsation](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/) valentines challenge. 
> 
> **G** ift  
>  **I** ntimate  
>  **F** lowers  
>  **T** wilight
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 27/02/2007

“It’s Valentines Day! Let’s go for a drive!” Sunstreaker looked up as his brother literally bounded into the rec. room.  
“What? Just so you can eat my dust on another day?” Sideswipe playfully swatted at Sunstreaker’s head.  
“I beat you last time.”  
“Actually, I beat the pair of you last time.” Bluestreak ventured.  
“Look, it’s a day where we can spend time with the ones we love.” Sideswipe explained, looking at each of them in turn. “And I can’t think of anything better than racing the two of you all day.”  
“I can.” Bluestreak would have blushed if his faceplates allowed it at Sunstreaker’s comment.  
“Yeah well, so can I… but I don’t think everyone would appreciate us getting… uh… intimate in the middle of the rec. room somehow. We can save that for this evening after I’ve beaten both of you.”  
“You wish.”  
“I can do it.”  
“Okay. So whoever wins gets to decide the positions?” Sunstreaker suggested, a wicked glint in his optics. Bluestreak began wishing that he really could blush. He still hadn’t quite gotten used to being around the twins in such an intimate setting. If you wanted one, you had to have both and having finally admitted how he felt to Sideswipe, both brothers had decided to share him. Not that Bluestreak minded too much. It was twice as much fun with two.  
“Only because you want to go on top.” Sideswipe muttered. “And you’re heavy.”  
“Am not.”  
“Are too. It’s all that wax you use.” Bluestreak was used to their good-natured joking with each other, trading friendly insults was their way of showing affection.  
“Look, we all know if you win, and that’s a big if dear brother, that you’ll chose to top, same as me.”  
“And if I win?” Bluestreak couldn’t help himself, he wanted to be a part of the joking more than he realised. He paused and almost wished he hadn’t vocalised that thought as both twins turned to stare at him, both wearing matching smiles.  
“Almost makes me want to let you win Blue…” Sideswipe laid a hand on one of Bluestreak’s cannons. ‘Why didn’t Primus allow mechs. to blush?’ Bluestreak thought, knowing exactly what both twins were thinking. He couldn’t help it if he enjoyed it. Something about being sandwiched between the two brothers made him feel like he belonged again.  
“Deal?” They all agreed and raced off to the entrance to the Ark, shouting about who was going to win and where they should race.  
They had decided by the time they reached the entrance. A long desert road they’d often used before, as none of them would have an advantage over the others. Sunstreaker had picked up Gears on the way past, saying that they needed someone to start the race. Gears had grumbled as best he could hanging upside down in Sunstreaker’s grip, but had finally agreed. Bluestreak was sure it was more to do with the menacing look Sunstreaker had given him than any sense of fairness or charity.  
As soon as Gears’ equilibrium circuits had readjusted themselves, they transformed, eagerly awaiting the sign from the Minibot.  
The sign came and the three disappeared in a cloud of dust that left Gears coughing and moaning about dirt in his intake pipes.

They raced through the desert, Sunstreaker in the lead, Sideswipe close behind. Bluestreak was doing his best to keep up, but against the two Lamborghini’s he really didn’t stand a chance. The wind picked up, creating more dust around the cars than they were kicking up from the road.  
“Uh… guys… I can’t see…” Bluestreak radioed frantically. He couldn't see a thing now, and the noise of their engines was too loud for him to pinpoint exactly where Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were. Then all he heard was a loud bang.

It happened in an instant, but it felt like an eternity as they fell.

As they landed in a pile of crumpled metal on the floor of the cavern, Sunstreaker raised his head.  
“Look guys, just because it’s Valentines Day, you don’t need to get up close and personal with me.”  
“You’re the one who’s sprawled on my back!” Retorted Sideswipe.  
“Mmmpfff.” Bluestreak managed to vocalise, one door wing just visible beneath both twins.  
“Well at least I’m on top.”  
“Doesn’t mean you won though.”


	3. F - Day of the Triffids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four short ficlets based around word challenges.
> 
> Written for the [](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/profile)[transficsation](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/) valentines challenge. 
> 
> **G** ift  
>  **I** ntimate  
>  **F** lowers  
>  **T** wilight
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 27/02/2007

Red Alert stared at the security monitors in disbelief. He just could not believe he was seeing what his optics were telling him he was seeing. Scattered all around the Ark were flowers. Lots of flowers. Lots and lots of flowers.

“It’s a security threat!” He cried.

 

“I’m telling you Optimus, it’s a threat. It’s a trick by the Decepticons.”

“Red, its Valentines Day.”

“That doesn’t matter. This is a serious breach of our defences.”

“Red, it’s not a problem.”

“Optimus, I beg to differ. They are a potential hazard to us if the Decepticons attack.”

“Red…” Optimus Prime sounded weary. He had just spent the last fifteen minutes futilely trying to explain to Red Alert the concept of the traditions of Valentines Day and the reason for the hundreds of flowers around the Ark. Thank Primus he had managed to hide the several bunches of flowers he had found outside his office door that morning before Red Alert stormed in ranting about Decepticon attacks.

“I am going to remove all the flowers in the Ark Optimus. That way, we have a clear exit when the Decepticons attack.”

“Red… you don’t need to do that. I doubt Megatron is going to attack us. Not today.”

“Just because it’s Valentines Day doesn’t mean that the Decepticons are not going to attack.” Optimus Prime winced as Red Alert’s vocaliser jumped one notch higher.

“Do what you must Red.” Optimus finally conceded. His Security Director smiled a small smile before leaving the room to begin his big cleanup operation.

 

Firstly though, Red Alert decided, he should check the security monitors one more time. Just because his sensors hadn’t detected any Decepticon activity, didn’t mean that there was none. To his abject horror, there was a large bunch of flowers sitting on his desk, obscuring all of his security monitors.

 

To Red Alert

Don’t work too hard

And we’ll clean everything up tonight

?

 

He stared at the note for long minutes, his logic circuits threatening to self destruct. He simply didn’t understand the message behind the note. It made no sense. And it was more flowers!

He was deciding which would make more mess; throwing the flowers across the room or incinerating them with his rifle when Inferno walked into his office.

“Hey Red. Thought you might want a distraction.”

“A distraction? I don’t need a distraction. I have more than enough here to deal with already!”

“They’re only flowers Red.”

“They are a prelude to a Decepticon attack!”

“Red, its Valentines Day. Everyone’s been giving everyone flowers all day. Ain’t no Decepticon attack.”

“Nobody believes me! It’s a plot I tell you!” Inferno did the only thing he could think of to stop Red Alert from getting any more paranoid. He kissed him.

“Happy Valentines Day Red.” He said as he broke off, not noticing as the bunch of flowers went flying across the room to impact with the wall. 


	4. T - Stargazin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four short ficlets based around word challenges.
> 
> Written for the [](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/profile)[transficsation](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/) valentines challenge. 
> 
> **G** ift  
>  **I** ntimate  
>  **F** lowers  
>  **T** wilight
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 27/02/2007

“Ain’t it beautiful man?”  
“It is.”  
“I love sittin’ and watchin’ the stars sometimes.”  
“Why?”  
“Guess its romantic man.” Prowl smiled.  
“It doesn’t surprise me that you like to be romantic.”  
“Hey, I said I was sorry for nearly overloading your logic circuits earlier. Didn’t think ma card would have that effect, hav’ to admit.”  
“I said it was all right Jazz.”  
“Sure man.” Jazz leant back against Prowl, content in the dusky evening twilight to just sit there and watch the stars.  
They sat there quietly; unaware that yards away another couple sat in the dark stargazing. Suddenly Jazz sat up and pointed.  
“Shootin’ star.”  
“Mmmm.” Prowl stirred himself from thoughts of that afternoon.  
“Have to make a wish now.”  
“I already have everything I could wish for.” He replied wrapping his arms more tightly around Jazz and pulling him back towards him.


End file.
